Get Over It
by Stardust287
Summary: SEQUAL 2 SO MUCH 4 YOU. Miley ditched Lilly and Oliver to hang out with more...popular friends. And what is Kalli gunna do...blow Miley's secret or keep it cool?
1. Study Parties

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or any baseball team.

A/N- Sorry it took so long, but here's the sequel to "So Much 4 You".

-----------------------------------

SMILES4MILES: Wanna hang out 2nite?

TOBI67: ok. I'll rent a movie 2.

SMILES4MILES: I'll c if K & M can make it 2.

Miley Stewart flipped her cell phone shut. She had been hanging out with her new friends she made, Tobi, Maddie, and Karlee lately. To describe her friends in one word, they were _popular_. She ditched Oliver and Lilly because of their 'support' of her secret and what-not. She would describe her new friends like this-

Tobi – Male

Brown hair

Deep black eyes

Hobbies- video games, concerts, sleeping, and movies.

Karlee - Female

Dirty blonde hair

Amber brown eyes

Hobbies- singing, horse back riding, and partying.

Maddie – Female

Blonde hair

Aqua blue eyes

Hobbies- soccer, studying, and IMing.

She had quite the friends: honest, trustworthy, and goofy. As for Kalli, well, she ended up moving to Florida. So for now, Miley was safe, or so she thought.

She opened up her cell phone and hit speed dial #6.

"Hey Maddie, its Miley."

"Hey Mi, what's up?

"Tobi and I are getting together tonight to watch a movie, wanna come?"

"Sounds fun, be their in 10."

"I'm inviting Karlee too."

"Great! See you soon."

Miley ended that call and then went to her computer. She IMed Karlee (Kiwilvr321) and Karlee said she couldn't make; claimed there is a huge test tomorrow in biology and has to study.

Miley walked over and set up a ton of snacks; popcorn, soda, gum, and candy. Jackson and Mr. Stewart walked down the stairs arguing about what to watch on TV.

"I'm telling you, now a days, all the channels are filled with dancing shows….nothing good," Mr. Stewart said.

"Come on, let's watch some baseball….I hear the Yankees are against the Red Sox tonight!" Jackson grabbing a wad of gum and chewing on it, "Ew!"

Jackson spit out the gum. "Cinnamon?"

"My fav," Miley said snickering.

"Yea, okay."

"Dad, Jackson, you have to promise me you'll stay upstairs the rest of the night. Tobi and Maddie are coming over."

"It's a school night. 6 right now," Jackson said.

"Stay out of this!" Miley demanded.

"Miles, don't you have a test tomorrow?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"N-no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, what are you doing tonight? Having a study party?"

"Right….a study party…." Miley said.

"Okay, we'll stay upstairs," Mr. Stewart said as he and Jackson walked back upstairs.

"Oh yeah, their will be a lot of studying going on tonight, all right…"

-------------------------------------

A/N- their you have it! plz review: )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or any songs.

-------------------------------------

Miley touched up one last time on her kiwi flavored lip gloss before Tobi and Maddie came over.

The door bell rang- "Partayyy!" Miley yelled to herself. She ran over, and turned up the volume of Fergie's song Glamorous. She ran and answered the door.

"Hey guys!" she said "come on in!"

"Hey Mi….love this song!" Maddie said.

"Hm, I wonder why I'm playing it so loudly then."

"Ha ha."

"Hey Tobi, what movie?"

"It's a surprise…." He said.

Miley rolled her eyes when she spotted Oliver and Lilly walking across the street with a girl from their high school named Ashley. She ran inside and blared the music even louder as Tobi and Maddie walked inside. She ran back to the door and saw Lilly looking over at her house and then looked away and started chatting with Ashley and Oliver again. Miley blew one huge bubble from her gum and then popped it and ran inside.

"Envy on the coast or what?" Maddie asked Miley.

"Say what?" Miley asked.

"You are so trying to make Lilly and Oliver and Ashley jealous, aren't you?"

"….."

"Usually I'm against that, but tonight-"

"We both will play along," Tobi interrupted.

"Thanks guys."

"That's what friends are for, right? It'll be our secret."

A tear then slipped down Miley's cheek. That was the same thing Lilly said when Miley told her she was Hannah Montana….


	3. Pouring Rain

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

-------------------------------------

"Did you just see that?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"See what?" he asked.

"What a show off our ex friend is?"

"Abviously not since I said 'no'," he said.

"You never said 'no'."

"I just did."

-------------------------------------

"Hey Miles, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Lilly called me Miles too," Miley whaled as she ran outside. She heard a rumble of thunder and saw a flash of lightning. She cried and cried as she sat out on the deck. She could see Oliver and Lilly watching from the street, but didn't care. She ran under the deck as Tobi and Maddie came running out.

"Miley, where are you?" they called. She peeked through a crack of the wood to see Lilly and Oliver were gone. She heard the door close and then ran down to the beach.

It started to pour rain as she took off for the street when she tripped and fell in the muddy sand. She looked up and saw Lilly and Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, "it's pouring rain!"

"And you're running away from your own party!" Lilly said.

Miley stood up and tried to walk away from her ex friends, but they stopped her.

"Look, I'm not running away from my so called 'party'. I'm just running away from home…."

"Why?" Oliver and Lilly asked.

"Because I'm a drama queen and it's none of your business," she said, "Oh, and can you explain how you replaced me with a look-a-like-knockoff of me?!"

Lilly and Oliver steered Miley into one of the beach shacks so they wouldn't get any more soaked. She tried to escape (again) but then fell face first in the sand (again).

"We'll come with you," Oliver said.

"What?" Lilly screeched.

"Why would you come with me? Why are you even talking to me?" Miley asked.

"Because that's what we do Miles," Oliver said.

Miley started to cry again, because, once again, someone just had to call her 'Miles'.


	4. I Tried

Disclaimer- I do not Hannah Montana

"Miles?" Miley asked.

"That's what I said."

"I can't go. I don't even have any clothes."

"Borrow some from Lilly."

Lilly glared at Oliver.

"I can't," Miley said as she walked out of the shack and into the rain.

"I tried," Oliver whispered.

"Ha," Lilly said.

---------

"Miley, what was that all about?" Maddie asked as she walked through the backyard.

"Nothing," she said.

"Maybe we should go," Maddie said as her and Tobi left.

"Okay," Miley said.

---------

As Miley walked over to put in a movie, someone knocked on her front door.

"Who comes to someone's house at 9 on a school night?" she asked herself.

She answered the door, shocked, to see….


	5. What Competition?

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or any shows.

----------------------

Miley answered the door, shocked to see…..Kalli.

"Kalli?" Miley whispered.

"Yup. I'm back!" she said.

"I thought you moved to Florida?"

"Yeah, whatever," she responded. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You're watching this?" Kalli asked pointing to the TV.

"Mm-hm."

"Puh-lease," Kalli said flipping the channel. It was now on American Idol.

"We could at least watch this," Kalli said patting the seat next to her, "come sit."

Miley wandered over and sat down. She was a bit suspicious, but she watched as the final 2 contestants sang.

"Starting on Thursday, I'll be joining you and Lola at high school."

"First off, her name is Lilly, and second, tomorrow is Thursday!"

"Right…" Kalli spoke as she kept her eyes glued on the television. She was waiting for the results, which would be at least another hour. She figured Miley was home alone, because she didn't hear Jackson's music blasting and never saw Mr. Stewart.

"What do you want?" Miley finally asked.

"Me?" Kalli asked, "I want somebody to win."

A/N- Plz review! Gunna wait for 15 reviews till next chapter-then I'll update!


	6. Prices 4 Nothing

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or American Idol.

---------

"What do you mean 'you want somebody win'?" Miley asked.

"I mean, I want somebody to win American Idol _now_," Kalli replied.

Miley shrugged it off. She thought Kalli meant between her and Kalli…

"So who do want to win?" Miley asked, trying to change the topic.

"If I tell you one thing, I really like one of them," she said pointing at the screen to see the final contestant singing "This Is My Now." Miley never watched AI, so she couldn't say who she liked.

"Who do you like?" Kalli asked.

Miley ignored her and walked into the kitchen. Kalli snuck away and went into Miley's Hannah Closet, to snag a few photo's for her revenge.

"Of course, it's not me!" Kalli said answering her own question.

----------

Miley went back into the living room to see….well, not see Kalli anywhere. She started thinking; what did Kalli want?

She walked upstairs and into her room and saw her closet doors wide open. So, she ran inside to see Kalli with a digital camera, taking pictures.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Getting revenge! You may have won last time….but NOT this round."

"What can I do so you won't tell. Please, I'm begging!" Miley started to get teary-eyed.

"Actually, I got an idea."

"Name your price."

"Do whatever I ask you to do for as long as I want with no complaints or concerns."

"Like what?"

"Like doing my homework, buying me a gourmet lunch, blah blah blah."

"Deal." Miley walked over and shook Kalli's hand.

"Now first, give me all your Hannah shoes and heels."


	7. Would You Like Fries With That?

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

-------------

Miley sighed as she went to get 3 luggage bags for the devil. She started piling in all her shoes and heels and all her fav ones too. She didn't have a choice.

"Even Italian heels?" Miley asked.

"Duh!" Kalli snickered. She knew this would be a fun year at high school.

-----------

As Miley carried all of the bags of Hannah shoes down the stairs, Kalli followed, examining her nails.

"Hey, give me a manicure tonight. I do want to look gorgeous for my arrival tomorrow."

"Uh, yea. I'm not a nail stylist, and I don't own a manicure set."

"Well, looks like I'll just have to exploit your secret when I arrive then…."

------------

After Miley spent an hour doing Kalli's nails, it was 10 at night.

"Kalli, you have gotta go….it's late."

"Well, my parents were so happy that I could see my bestest friend ever, they're letting me stay the night. They even have a favor to ask your dad."

"Ask me, instead."

"My parents are both very successful lawyers, and they have to go to their office at like 6 in the morning….can they drop me off here to catch the bus every morning till the end of the year?"

"Of course….because if I say no, you'll tell my secret!" Miley pondered.

"Correct! Now, I'll sleep in your bed." Kalli walked back upstairs.

"Where will I sleep then?"

"Um, it's called the floor." Kalli said. "Now, change these sheets to the silk kind that I love."

"But we don't have any silk sheets."

Kalli glared at Miley.

"I'll go and buy some," Miley said.

----------

As Miley walked 2 miles in the pouring rain to the store, she realized she left all her money at home in her room in her pillow case, her secret hiding place. She took out her emergency credit card, bought the sheets that Kalli needed, and walked back home in the rain.

----------

Miley walked into her room, and changed the sheets. She hoped Kalli didn't find the money, because she'd been saving up for years.

"Hey, look what I found!" Kalli said.

'Uh-huh?"

"Money and a scrapbook."

"Either you give me all this money, or put me in the scrapbook to replace your new best friend Maddie…." Kalli said.

Miley bit her lip, not knowing where this was going.

"Oh, yeah? And what happened to Lilly?"

"She's a loser now, that's what."

"What's your decision?"

"Scrapbook it is," Miley mumbled.

"Have it ready by breakfast."

Kalli climbed into her new bed, and fell asleep, as Miley lay on the floor and worked on it.

----------

As Kalli woke up, she saw the scrapbook open, not completed, and Miley asleep, with no pillow or blanket.

"Miley, what's for breakfast?"

Miley woke up, and was scared out of her mind. She hadn't finished the scrapbook.

"What ever you want, your honor," Miley joked. Kalli glared and Miley stopped laughing.

"Go get me some food, bring it up here, and you keep working on that scrapbook."

Miley sighed. So far, high school was a blast.


	8. T00 Many Rules!

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

-------------------

Miley grabbed some cereal and milk for Kalli, and 2 bowls. She headed back upstairs and into her room. It was 4 in the morning, and nobody was up yet.

"'Kay, here's our cereal?" she said.

"Our cereal? You mean mine until you finish replacing your lame friends for me and then show them it, okay?" Kalli said.

"You can't keep this up for so long, I won't let you."

"Oh, and one more rule. You can't tell anybody that I'm doing this, okay?" she said ignoring Miley's comment.

--------------

At lunch, Kalli had to sit with Miley, and make sure that she showed her friends the revised scrapbook.

"So, what would you like for lunch Kalli?"

"Hmm," she thought about it as Miley grabbed the last piece of coffee cake.

"Coffee cake and everything else on the menu!" Kalli sat down at Miley's table.

Miley did as told, and sat down, with no money to buy herself a lunch.

"Want a banana?" Karlee offered Miley

"Sure," Kalli glared at Miley, telling her to move things along, "but I have got to show you this."

"What is it?" Maddie and Tobi asked.

"It's this cool scrapbook I made for my new best friend, Kalli!" she was good at acting on the outside, but it was killing her on the inside.

The 3 of them looked through and frowned. "What happened to us?"

"She likes me better!" Kalli answered.

Miley sighed. She chewed on her banana and waited for the big test in biology.

----------

Miley pulled out her number 2 pencil when Kalli whispered to her.

"Hey, got an extra pencil?"

"I only have this one…."

"Secrets….."

Miley handed over the pencil. Now, how was she going to do the test?

"Karlee, can I have a pencil?"

"Ask your new best friend."

"She took mine, please?"

"Fine." Karlee gave her an extra pencil as everyone began the test.

"Once you're done, I will grade them in class and you can start your homework," the teacher said.

"Great, I'll know my horrible grade within 40 minutes," Miley mumbled.

----------

Before the teacher passed back the test's, she called Miley up.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Miley, you can't afford to fail this test, but you did! You are going to have to bring your grade up for the last 4 weeks of school."

Kalli grinned.

"I know, I just don't have the time! Really." Miley looked at Kalli.

"So, you're telling me that you don't have 10 minutes of your time to study?"

"Sadly," Miley started, "yes."


	9. Final Chapter

At the end of the day, when Kalli was walking home, Miley ran up next to her.

"Kalli, it's been one full day, and I can't take it anymore!"

"Too bad. Either you keep your promise or break it and I'll-"

"Or you'll what? You've already got my grades, my life is in your hands, and you know my deepest secret! You've got nothing else on me."

"Yes, Yes I do. I'll just take that secret and tell everyone it….simple!"

"If you do tell it, everyone will think you're a poser, a fake-just like my old friends."

"So does that mean-"

"I think you know what it means," Miley said.

"I just have too-"

"Kalli, don't be modest. We're both at fault here. We both just have to-"

"_Get Over It_."

---------

**A/N- I changed the last chapter to this one – which I don't know if it's even better, but I thought it was. Review : ) **


	10. SEQUEL NEWS

**A/N- I'm planning on having a sequel for "Get Over It", so if anybody has any ideas, review them to this story or send me a message. Everything may change (like the title and even the summary), but for now the title is "You and Me Together."**

**Summary- On the way home from school, Kalli and Miley learn that they actually have some things in common and start to be good friends. Miley keeps waiting for Kalli to spread her secret of being Hannah Montana, so will Kalli stay real friends with Miley or will she end up telling the secret after everything they've been through together?**


End file.
